


let down your hair

by rainny_days



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Gen, drowning out the pain, la la la i can't hear your angst, shhhhhhh hiatus what hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: in which jun is rapunzel, aiba's bad at ideas, sho is long-suffering, nino is Not Helpful, and ohno has quite a lot of fun on his vacationaka: that one fairytale au i wrote to drown out the pain





	let down your hair

**Author's Note:**

> expect me to write reunion!fic at some point in the future, when the idea of it isn't quite so raw. for now im gonna live in my fantasy-land of fun, happy au's, and nobody can stop me

**Rapunzel**

“Matsujun, Matsujun, let down your hair!”

Jun glared at the idiot waving at him from the ground, crossing his arms irritably.

“My hair is not  _ that _ long,” he shouted down from his window, looking at the ground which seemed so very far away, “Anyways, if you don’t have any  _ good  _ ideas, keep your mouth shut!”

Aiba hummed thoughtfully, flopping backwards into the grass, royal cloak spreading behind him.

It wasn’t  _ Jun’s  _ fault that he was stuck here. This would never have happened if  _ Ohno  _ had remembered to leave the only set of keys behind, or if he remembered to  _ unlock _ Jun’s door before going on his fishing trip. Really, this was why Jun hated living with Ohno sometimes- the man never remembered to do anything. For being one of the most powerful sorcerers in the land, he was actually kind of a dumbass.

He had thought that he’d been lucky when a richly-dressed man had ridden his horse to Jun’s tower, but Aiba turned out to be totally useless, on top of being an overspoken moron. He was also, to Jun’s shock, the crowned prince.

Or one of them, as Aiba explained, not seeming to care about Jun’s trapped state at all, because his brother, Prince Nino, was the actual ruler of the kingdom.

“Nino hates ruling,” Aiba had said, “But he says that the kingdom would fall into ruins immediately if he left it to an idiot like me. So he took over- not that he does much, he mostly pawns all of the actual work on Sho-chan.”

Who was the royal advisor, and was terrified of heights, and was hilariously terrible at drawing, according to Aiba. It was roughly at that point when Jun had snapped, shouting  _ “WOULD YOU JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE?”  _ in a slightly hysterical voice. Aiba had just blinked before agreeing amicably. 

That was an hour ago.

As it turns out, Aiba was not half as good at, well,  _ anything _ as he was at talking. And coming up with idiotic ideas. The balloon idea was the worst, but this came in a close second.

‘Maybe if we could get a giant vacuum, and use the suction to lift me up…’ he muttered thoughtfully, and Jun resigned himself to dying in the tower because the person who was supposed to be in charge of a kingdom apparently lacked the necessary brain cells to get a ladder.

“Oh, I know!” Aiba said, “I'll just go get Sho-chan! He'll know what to do!”

 

And that was how Jun met Sakurai Sho, aka Sho-chan, aka the Royal Advisor, aka the guy that’s apparently responsible for...everything.

“Do you have a permit for this tower?” Sho asked. Jun stared at him incredulously. “Right, right, more important issues. Okay- uh, do you have a ladder?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jun snapped. “ _ right here _ , because I’m an idiot who had a ladder this  _ entire time _ and didn't think to use it. Who am I- Aiba?”

“Oi! I’m the prince, y’know!” Aiba turned to Sho- “Sho-chan, I’m the prince!”

Sho rubbed his temples, long-suffering. “Yes, yes, I know. Will you grab a ladder for me, your highness?”

“Let me think about it,” Apparently, meeting the Royal Advisor meant meeting the Crown Prince and Heir to the Rainbow Kingdoms, Ninomiya. “Uh, no. Are you kidding me? This is fucking  _ hilarious _ , I want it to last as long as it possibly can.”

Who was, apparently, a giant brat.

“Glad to be of use, your majesty,” Jun shouted down sarcastically, sketching out a insincere bow. “It’s so great to see that the crown prince is so concerned for his civilian’s safety.”

“You don't have a permit for this, so you’re not a citizen, technically,” Nino retorted, looking amused. “But hey, bright side! If you starve to death up there, you won't be tried for tax evasion!”

Sho stared at him.

“What, too much?”

“A  _ little _ ,  _ yeah _ !”

“But seriously, did you not bring a ladder here?” Jun demanded. Sho shrugged sheepishly.

“We...kind of thought that Master Aiba was joking?”

“He’s a dumbass, so we rarely listen to him.” Nino confirms bluntly. Aiba pouts. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess I’m gonna have to fix this, like I always do.”

“Master Ninomiya-” before Sho could stop him, Nino held out a hand, glowing gold. Jun blinked.

“The crown prince has  _ magic _ ?” he wasn't exactly in the loop about kingdom politics, but he’d been pretty sure that the Royal Family didn't have any magical abilities- they had people to do that  _ for  _ them, presumably.

“The Prince was a result of...an indiscretion, on the part of the late King Johnny,” Sho explained tiredly, in the tone of someone explaining an open secret.

“Daddy dearest fucked a High Priestess, and a stork brought me along nine months later,” Nino said, mouth twisting. Sho choked, looking equal parts embarrassed and resigned, and Aiba burst into laughter. “I  _ was _ going to be a shuffled off, or whatever the hell they do with bastard sons, but after the whole Higashiyama debacle, and  _ this  _ idiot, they decided to bend the rules a bit. It’s beautiful, how open-minded the kingdom is.”

Jun snorted as the walls of the tower began to shift around him, melting down into a facsimile of stairs. He gingerly pressed a foot to the top step, relieved to find it solid beneath him, and started walking down.

“Maybe go a bit quicker, Princess, I’m not exactly studied in the magical arts.”

“Maybe if you’d made some  _ railings _ -” the staircase quivered, causing Jun to stumble, and he quickly heeded the Prince’s words.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite quickly enough, as the staircase began to melt faster and faster beneath him.

“Focus your mind!” he shouted, recalling Ohno’s studies. He may have been a glorified maid for the sorcerer, but damned if he wasn't good at picking things up. “Concentrate on a specific image, not just a concept! Build it sTEP BY ST-”

The stairs began to crumble, and he fell forwards, hands outstretched.

Time slowed, Jun tensed himself, coiling in preparation to land.

Then, he was sliding down smooth metal.

“What the f-”

His incomplete question was answered as he slid to the bottom of the now-slide, rolling forwards into dirt. A pair of arms stopped him.

“Matsujun! Matsujun! Are you okay? Are you concussed? Do you need a cold compress? I don't have any but I’m sure Sho-chan does-”

“Shut.” he gritted his teeth. “Up.”

“Oh, you’re awake! HE’S AWAKE, SHO-CHAN!”

“Oh my god my head is dying. Please be quiet, god.”

He blinked his eyes open to see Aiba’s face hovering above him, his brows crinkled in worry. It’d be cute, if the image hadn't been blurred with the force of Jun’s nausea. Sho’s voice rang out.

“Nino!” Jun looked towards the source, finding the crown prince sagging down, being stopped by a pair of tanned arms.

“You have the worst timing ever,” he informed Ohno, who just blinked slowly, uncomprehending.

“That was pretty good, but you needed to  _ woosh _ for stairs, not  _ zam _ ,” Ohno told Nino, who groaned.

“This is why I told you to give me magic lessons,” he said sullenly, glaring up at Sho, who gaped.

“I didn't think you’d be  _ rescuing people from unlicensed towers _ !” he exclaimed. Jun snorted.

“Not really a rescue,” he muttered.

Nino’s eyes swept toward him. “Hey, it was a good try for my first attempt at magic in a decade!”

Sho was still speaking: “-and besides, who would be qualified to teach a member of the Royal Family  _ magic _ ? It’s unprecedented!”

Jun felt the arms holding him shift, Aiba’s face visibly lighting up with the force of his grin.

“Hey!” he said. “I have an idea!”

 

 

 

And that was how Ohno became Nino’s magic tutor, and Jun became a reluctant aide of the Royal Family.

**Author's Note:**

> stay strong, buds


End file.
